Dragon Ball cosmic
by CMXB
Summary: A young boy wished to gain strenght to protect his home and he gained a legendary forgotten energy once thought lost now watch as he joins the z fighters to protect his universe.
1. Chapter 1 New hero

**Chapter 1 The birth of a hero**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

Age 767

Before the cell games took place in a place called omori's island at night theres a six year old boy who's has blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a purple shirt and black pants he is currently playing in the beach and the name of this boy is Apollo Briefs son of Tights Briefs.

Apollo looked at the sky and said:"Man that Cell guy so scary mon told me that uncle Vegeta going to fight that guy with his friends I hope they can do it."

He saw a shooting star and made a wish:" I wish I could be strong to protect my home."

The star went into his direnction he got scared but got paralysed by fear to even run so the star made contact with him but instead of getting hurt it made him stronger he glowed in a blue light changing to hero like form thats white, a blue horn on his head, his face was covered up except the eyes that was solid blue, as a blue orb on his chest along with red details, his arms has small elbow spikes and has black hands and feet. (neos alius)

He looked at him self and looked at the reflection from the water and was surprised.

"Whoa i'm like a super hero."he said excited about it.

"My wish came true now I can be a hero." Apollo said.

He tried to transform back by concetrating and was restored to his original form and with excitment he went to tell his mother about this new surprise.

Age 779 after the universe 6 tournament.

After telling this to his mother she was shocked by eventualy accepted his new strenght after the cells games ended Apollo started to train his new power in secret from the rest of the world getting stronger over the years with this new power.

Apollo has grown and is now eighteen years old his hair is cut short and his clothes now a white shirt, camo print pants and boots.

He's now in front of capsule corp to visit his aunt and uncle.

He stopped to see his little cousin Trunks talking to Goten he smiled and went to met him.

"I telling you Goten next time we got to find away to beat the bad guys to show how cool we are and" Trunks got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Trunks long time no see."Said Apollo.

Trunks turned around to look at Apollo at first he didn't recognise him and he blinked.

Apollo looked at his expression and said:" What don't remember me well I can't blame you it's been five years it's me your cousin Apollo".

Then Trunks remembered and said: Whoa Apollo I can't believe it your here."

"That's right I was in the neighborhood and decided to make a visit."Apollo said with a smile.

Bulma came out to see Trunks and saw someone that she recognise.

"Apollo I cant believe it your here what wonderful surprise."Bulma said smiling

"Hey auntie Bulma I came to see the family and spend sometime."Apollo said.

"Well it's a nice surprise your grandparents are out at the moment but Vegeta out in the back wanna see him?"Bulma Asked.

"Sure i'll be cool to see uncle Vegeta."Apollo responded.

Bulma lead him in and when they reach the backyard he saw Vegeta training and he called:"Hey uncle long time no see."

Vegeta stopped to see Apollo and give him is trademark frown.

"What don't remember its me Apollo."he said.

"Oh yeah you looked familiar." Vegeta said

"Come on Vegeta is that anyway to treat your on nephew who came all the way here to visit us."Bulma scolded Vegeta.

While Bulma was arguing with Vegeta Apollo was talking with trunks.

"Hey Trunks you said back their you where trying to find a way to beat the bad guys."Apollo asked

"Thats right and i'll show them whos Boss next time" Trunks said with a grin.

"Well then how about a little sparring match your cous here."Apollo suggested.

Surprising Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta.

"Wait really I don't want to brag but im like way strong and I could hurt you."Trunks said

"Oh don't worry about that."Apollo said while slowing flying surprising everybody again.

"Im also pretty strong myself."Apollo said.

"Whoa." Trunks was amazed.

"Unbelievable Tights didn't tell me about this." Bulma was surprised.

Vegeta narrowed is eyes.

"So how about it?" Apollo asked.

Trunks smiled and nodded.

They both went to the middle of the yard while Vegeta and Bulma spectate.

They flew into the air and Trunks made first move by punching him only to Apollo to block it with a hand.

He threw Trunks into the air and Trunks was able to stop himself and charged again but Apollo dodged and went behind his back, Trunks tried to attack with a kick but again Apollo dodged it and they seperated to each side again.

"whoa not bad Apollo but I'm still just warming up." Trunks said and started transforming into a super saiyan.

Apollo was amazed by seeing it up close.

"Well it's pretty cool but let me show you something cool too." Apollo said.

Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta got confused.

Apollo started powering up then started glowing and when it stopped he transformed into his alius form.

"What was is that?." Trunks asked surprised by this.

"This is my own transformation and I called it Neos." Apollo said.

"Whoa you look like a super hero" Trunks said and tought: A much cooler one then Gohan's.

"Glad you like it now let's begin."Neos Apollo said.

Trunks nodded and started to attack but the result was the same Apollo kept dodging his attacks until Trunks started to get tired and the fight was over.

Trunks breath heavily and Apollo Said:"Alright I think thats enough for now."

"Amazing Apollo has a power that can rival super saiyan."Bulma said impressed by this.

Vegeta looked with a frown then flew towards them surprising Bulma.

Vegeta appeared next to Trunks with his arms crossed surprising them.

"Ok since your both done how about I test your strenght and this neos form of yours."Vegeta said.

Both were shocked by this Trunks descended to his mothers side while Apollo prepared for battle.

(A shocking twist Vegeta challenged Apollo to see his forms potential who will win find out next time on Dragon ball cosmic.)

**Note: This is a idea I had in a what if a character had the power of elemental hero neos so Apollo will have all the Neos forms as transformations instead of fusion also for pairing its gonna be Kale x oc x Caulifla.**


	2. Chapter 2 Neos vs saiyan prince

**Chapter 2 Neos vs Saiyan prince**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

Both Apollo (alius) and Vegeta stare at each other until Apollo charged at Vegeta aiming for a punch but Vegeta vanished and appeared behind him and kicked Apollo away.

Apollo stopped from going too far and charged back making a attack from behind but Vegeta countered by blocking his punch and throwing him away, Apollo stopped and charged a beam on the orb of his chest and fired at Vegeta but he swatted it away.

"Is this all the power you have if so it's pathetic." Vegeta said to Apollo unimpressed.

"Well It's time I got serious." Apollo said as he powered up he got buffed up, the lines on his body spread across, the spikes got bigger and his shoulder pads got bigger (the real neos).

"Behold uncle my true neos form." Apollo said with a deeper voice.

"Whoa Apollo new form is a lot cooler now." Trunks said from the sidelines.

"Yeah I have to agree." Bulma said

Apollo charged vanishing surprising Vegeta as he punched him in the stomach making Vegeta fly away as Apollo went after him.

Vegeta got a hold of himself and charged aiming to punch him but Apollo blocked it with ease with his arm then kicked Vegeta in the stomach and did a sledgehammer attack (xenoverse) sending Vegeta flying down.

Vegeta stopped and powered up to his super saiyan form and Apollo said:"Finally I can test my new strenght againts that form."

Vegeta charged along with Apollo as their fists clashed with each other creating shockwaves, they continued blow after blow creating shockwaves each time.

"Amazing Apollo keeping up with dad in super saiyan." Trunks said shocked at what hes seeing.

Then Goku appeared with instant transmission surprising Bulma almost giving her a heart attack.

"Hey Bulma I felt Vegetas power againts someone else that I didn't recognise so I came to see." Goku said.

"Goku don't do that you scared me." Bulma yelled at him.

"Bulma." They heard a voice they saw Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan flying to them.

"Hey guys did you came here because of the mysterious energy?" Goku asked them.

"Yep we felt Vegeta power and came to check who hes fighting." Krillin responded.

Also out of nowhere Beerus and Whis also appeared and Whis said:" why hello their Bulma you wouldn't have any tasty food for us."

"Yes I'm quite hungry." Beerus said.

"Seriously whats this a party and for your answer guys just look up ahead." Bulma said while pointing up everyone looked up.

Vegeta and Apollo contined to clash punches until Vegeta kicked him away charging while Apollo flew back Vegeta tried to punch him again but Apollo grabbed his arm and threw him away.

Everyon was stunned and what they were seeing.

"Hey Bulma whos that white guy with horn on his head?" Goku asked her.

"That's my nephew Apollo he came here for a visit then after he wanted to see how strong Trunk is Vegeta decided to fight him to see his strenght."Bulma explained to them.

The z fighters were shocked to hear who the newcomer is, while Beerus stared at them while Whis looked at Apollo as the thinks he saw this type of power somewhere.

Both Vegeta and Apollo separated and Vegeta charged his signature beam: "Galick Gun." and Apollo charged his in the orb of his chest:" Full powered neos wave". and they beams fired at each to other clashing and fighting for dominance until it exploded.

Dust settled to reveal both of them still flying and Vegeta gave a smirk and said:" Not bad looks like you have some interesting moves but let me show you a new level of super saiyan." as Vegeta transformed in to ssj2.

"Whoa I haven't seen that one but that won't keep me down as your not the only one with extra forms." Apollo said confusing Vegeta and everyone.

"What does he mean?" Krillin asked

"Where about to find out." Piccolo said.

Apollo powered up and started to glow a aquatic blue and transformed into a aquatic version of himself with his horn and spikes becoming fins, hes now blue and white with a gold crest on his chest.

"Aqua Neos." Apollo said surprising everybody.

"Now his a fish." Vegeta comented about his form.

Apollo charged foward striking Vegeta with mutliple punches as he block them until Apollo eyes glowed and sent a laser from his eyes sending Vegeta away.

"Now take this Sonic Zoom." Apollo said as he sent a wave of water at Vegeta pushing him back even further until he made a explosive wave destroying it.

"Whoa Apollo amazing he able to push Vegeta back in ssj2." Goku said impressed.

"Well got anymore forms I should know?" Vegeta questioned Apollo.

"How about this one." Apollo said as he glowed red tranforming in to a red version of himself, with talons and wings and said:" Air neos."

"Unbelievable his got even more of those forms of his." Krillin said in shock.

Whis remembered and smiled and said:"it seems young Apollo quite fortunate to have this power."

Everyone turned to him and Beerus asked:"Oh you know what it is then tell us."

"Well why don't we watch them for now and i'll tell you after the fight." Whis said.

Apollo vanished again suprising Vegeta again appeared behind him and kicked him away and started to blitz him sending to every side like a ragdoll and then started flying around Vegeta creating a Mini tornado trapping him while Vegeta was being spun around.

"I see that form increases his speed." Piccolo said to them.

"What?" Goku said confused.

"Its simple dad these forms give Apollo different abilites for each one so now he can manipulate the wind." Gohan said making Goku understand.

Vegeta destroyed the tornado and started to power up.

"Now lets see you take this." Vegeta said as he spread his arms out while gathering energy in them and then puts them together and said: "Final Flash" as he sent his most powerfull attack at Apollo.

Apollo seeing it coming for him decided to change to another form and the attack consumed him.

Vegeta looked at the smoke and was surprised to see Apollo with a drill for a arm and green and brown colors. "Grand Neos."

"Whoa he took Vegetas final flash I guess that forms more durable." Goku said.

"Now for my next form." Apollo powered up again and tranformed into a insect version of him self."Flare Neos."

Apollo body started to heat up and said:" Well uncle behold the power of Flare Neos not only do I control fire but I'll get stronger through time so I can beat ssj2."

Vegeta laughed at him and Apollo said:"What's so funny?"

"I'll admit your forms are impressive but let me show you the most powerfull super saiyan form in existence." Vegeta said confusing him.

Vegetas eyes glowed Blue and he transformed in to super saiyan blue and said:" Behold super saiyan blue."

Apollo was surprised by this and tought:what is this pressure I've never felt anything this powerful before.

Vegeta charged strinking Apollo in the stomach making him grunt and then sent him flying to the ground.

Apollo laid there as he transformed back as Bulma and Trunks went to check on him.

"Apollo are okay?" Bulma asked worried about him.

Vegeta cancelled his transformation and flew down as Apollo opened his eyes to look at him.

"tch if it makes you feel any better your stronger than most of the opponents i've faced." Vegeta said with frown on his face.

Goku went next to Apollo and gave him a senzu bean and said:" Here take this."

Apollo ate it and got up fully healed and asked while looking at himself:"whoa what was that".

"Senzu bean it heals anybody to full strenght and by the way mine names Goku." Goku said.

"Oh I remember about you from auntie Bulma she talked a lot about your adventures." Apollo said making Goku smile.

"Well it's still impressive from someone so young being able to use cosmic force like that againts Vegeta." Whis said.

Apollo looked at him and asked:"Wait you know what my power is?"

"Why yes you see cosmic force is a energy from space it self given to those that are worthy with a pure heart it gives the user the ability to break their limits and grants them forms based on the user." Whis explained surprising everybody.

"Wait a minute Whis if that so impressive then how I never came across this?" Beerus asked.

"Oh thats because it was once tought to have disappeared forevor but looks like one maneged to remain and bonded with young Apollo here." Wish said while pointing at him.

"Whoa that's so cool we should fight one of these days that fight got me excited." Goku said.

"Ok thats enough let him rest he just fought againts Vegeta now how about a nice meal Apollo since your here joins alright." Bulma said making Apollo smile and nodded.

"Finaly some food and I'm quite hungry." Beerus said while everyone went back to the house.

Apollo stopped and took out a pocket watch out and oppened it with saying: even if the world is shrouded in darkness ones light can overcome it and clear the sky.

Apollo looked at it and said: " Dad." then he put it back on his pocket and ran towards the rest of the group.

**Note: there it is everybody a explanation on the power of neos and Apollo fight with Vegeta also gonna make the pairing a harem: Kale, Caulifla, Yubel, android 21 and maybe a angel ( Cus, marcarita or vados) and thank you BladeKnightmare for the form idea also Apollo might train with Whis after the goku black arc.**


	3. Chapter 3 Old friend

**Chapter 3 Old friend and machine mayhem**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

After lunch Apollo found out that Beerus is a god of destruction which surprised him while Whis was the attendant Bulma offered a room to stay since he staying for a while he accepted and decided to train to another world since Neos form allows him breathe in space.

While flying he felt a familiar energy and wento check it out it was in a deserted planet he looked around until he found the source it was a female demon, with her hair being white one side and blue in the other as claws, wings and as third in her forehead (Yubel female version in the gx anime).

"Yubel well this is a surprise long time no see." Apollo said in his neos form.

"Yes its good to see you Apollo." Yubel said with a smile.

"Yes been 10 years." Apollo said as he remembered when they first met.

**10 years agon in earth.**

Apollo was training at the island when he heard a crying sound he went to check it a found a young demon girl around his age.

"Hey are you okay?" Apollo asked her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said:"Who are you?"

"My names Apollo whats yours?" He asked her.

"Yubel." She answered.

He sat next to her and asked:"Ok Yubel why are crying did something happen?"

"It's because my dad always mean to me he wants me to perfect to be his heir but I just want to have fun not rule and so I ran away from home." Yubel said while crying.

Apollo frowned at that and said:" Well thats not nice if he does that he not a good dad also you said rule are you a princess?"

Yubel nodded and Apollo said:"Thats cool but if its not what you want then find on what you want to be and if you need a friend you can count on me ill be your light."

Yubel blushed at what he said and nodded with a smile.

After that they palyed togethor for few months then Yubel left to find her place.

**Flasback ended**

"Its good to see you again." Apollo said.

Yubel nodded with a small blush rememebering the times they spent together and said:" hey Apollo are you going somewhere?"

"Yes im find a place to get some training to become stronger so my light can shine even further." Apollo said proudly.

She smilled at that and said"Then you wouldn't mind if i came with you?"

"Not at all infact ill be like old times." Apollo said.

They flew to find a world when they sense a evil energy.

"Whats thats foul scent lets check it out." Apollo said and Yubel nodded and checked where it is and they found a giant mechanical like squid that looks its eating the planet.

"What ever that is its troble lets."Apollo said as he and Yubel to flew to the planet to be revealed that is new namek.

They a namekian about to attack by a cyclope machine to Apollo appeared before and stop the blast.

The elder saw him and said"Who are you stranger?".

"Don't worry im a ally along with my friend so you machines why are you attacking these innocent People."Apollo said to them as Yubel lander next to him.

"Looks like my cyclopean guards are unable to answer but even they did what did you expect." said a metalic voice as the guards moved out of the way to reveal a metal looking alien with a tail.

"Who are you?"Apollo questioned.

He chuckled and said"My name is Cooler but you may know my inferior brother Frieza."

"Wait Frieza I know him he attack my planet before getting killed by my uncles friend." Apollo said.

"Your uncle, would this uncle be a saiyan perhaps?" cooler questioned him.

"Yes in fact hes their prince." Apollo answered

"ah of course prince Vegeta then that means the friend would be Goku right?" Cooler said.

"Thats right."Apollo said.

"Well this is good then after I kill you ill go after your uncle and his entire race of monkeys."Cooler said.

"I don't think so Yubel handle the rest ill take him down."Apollo said as Yubel nodded as they charged againts their opponents.

Apollo pushed Cooler away to a new place while Yubel fough the guards.

Apollo punched and kicked cooler but nothing seem to make a dent on him.

Cooler punched him away and fired a blast at him.

Apollo blocked it a and charged while tranforming into Grand neos surpising Cooler and allowed him to use his drill to pierce through his arm off.

Apollo looked at him a for few momments multiple wires appeared and fix his arm surprising him.

Cooler laughed and said:"I should warn you that my body monitered by the Big Gete Star any damaged done to my body is fixed and any flaw in my design is instantly corrected."

"Well I have to try even harder." Apollo charged at him.

**Meanwhile**

All the guards where attack Yubel but she was able to dodge each one and after finding out about the armor she concentrated her power to destroy the machines.

She started to claw through one, then punched one through the head and used her wings to cut two of them as each of them exploded.

Everyone of them started to blast her but she created a barrier around that sent them back at them destroying each one.

She looked at the remainder ones and said"Well lets finish this," And she created a super explosive wave destroying the rest as she then flew toward Apollo.

When she got there she saw him in is regular neos form being choked by Cooler so she kicked him away and said"You won't harm my friends."

"Don't tell all my cyclopean guard were destroyed." Cooler said in shock.

"Thats right got anymore toys to send at us?" She mocked him.

Coolers smirks and said:" While yes thats impressive but im on a whole other level"

"Will see about that." Yubel said as she charged at him and started to attack him but he grabbed her throws her to the ground.

Apollo seeing this got angry and started to power up and transforming into a new form it this as new shoulder pads, the red markings extrended across his chest and had purple marks. " Brave neos."

"What?" Cooler said shocked.

Apollo charged and punched cooler away from Yubel and started dominating him.

"You must be wondering why im now in this form beating you thats simple each time I fought opponent in life or death situations or when someone is in danger I gain a new form in since my power allows me to break my limits and I was granted a form to adapt to my oppenents as I fight them a form for battle so your little regeneration is useless," Apollo said as he punched mulitple times.

Apollo punched Cooler in to air and powered up a punch that destroyed him completly.

Apollo changed back to his regular neos fatigued as Yubel went to check on him and they heard sound from a cliff and they got shocked at what they were seeing.

Another Cooler was there then another appeared until there was a billion of them.

"Impressive your form is amazing but can you deal with ten billion metal coolers." The army of coolers said.

The army charged at them and both Apollo and Yubel powered up for a final time.

Then they both woke up with wires attack to them in a dark room.

"Where are we are'" Apollo asked

"welcomed to the Big Gete Star hero boy." Coolers voice said.

"Where are you cooler show yourself." Apollo said.

"Why im right in front of you." Cooler said reveal to a head made of wires with a piece of his face there.

"So thats ther real you." Apollo said.

"Yes and I know of the energy you both possess the power of cosmic force." Cooler said surprising him as he looked at Yubel.

Yubel has cosmic force too wait when I sensed her energy she had a strange one with her that must be it. Apollo tought.

"Yes most say it just a legend but i've always believed in it because it being one of the most powerfull energies only being second to the gods and ill know extract your energy tom power up the Big Gete star and my meta cooler army." Cooler said.

"What?" Yubel said as their enery started to get extracted from them making them scream.

"Yes with cosmic force ill be invincible and thoses monkeys will die."Cooler said as he laughed.

Both Apollo and Yubel passed out as Cooler said:" Amazing I never tought that the cosmic force users could have such power but now I have enough."

Then a explosion was heard Cooler said:" whats this?"

More energy was being zapped from them And cooler said:"Oh no their still have energy It will overload the systems."

He tried to take wires off but they grabbed them and started to unleash more energy destoryed the base.

Now Apollo and Yubel laid on the ground outside of the dome that had the real cooler as their energy returned to them.

"You see Cooler you could never contain cosmic force as it belongs to us and the energy you stole is returning to us." Apollo said.

"Even so your still too damaged so I can still beat you." Cooler said.

"Really your not in any position threats I don't see any of your meta Coolers anywhere." Apollo said.

"Im not as defenseless as you think but wanna know the true pain is that as soon as your figure that out who will stop me from devouring this planet." Cooler said

"I don't think so as I am the light of justice so ill stop you right here." Apollo said powering up.

"I had enough out of you." cooler said as he makes a body out of wires.

Apollo powered up as Cooler launches multiple wires that trapped Apollo and started to strangle him.

" Its as I told you from the star you can't win."Cooler said.

"Thats what you think no matter what ill never let you win NEVER" Apollo yelled as hsi form glowed destroyed Coolers and he grew angel wings out of his back.

Cooler stumbled back as Apollo threw a White enegy blast a him and landed inside of his chest destroying cooler and the Big gete star.

When the explosion cleared Yubel was holding Apollo in his base as he opponed his eyes to see her.

"Thanks Yubel your the best." Apollo thanked her.

Yubel smiled as the namekians cheered for them.

The namekians thanked by healing them and told them even they ever need they can use the dragon balls to make a wish for them.

Apollo offered Yubel to comeback to Earth and live with him since h could use a partener, she said yes and they traveled back.

When they arrived it was night Bulma greeted Apollo:" Apollo your back where have you been, wait who is that." shocked at seeing Yubel.

"Oh this is Yubel she's a childhood friend of mine can she stay she doens't have a home." Apollo told Bulma.

Bulma Tought about it and said:"Ok if you trust I guess she can stay."

Bulma led Yubel to her new room and Apollo tought of the a battles for the future and he needs to get stronger.

**Note:There you have everybody the introduction of Brave neos and Honesty neos also I made Yubel his childhood friend because their bond will make him gain neos wiseman form also take a guess on whos her father also I used Cooler as the first Villain because hes my favourite movie villain and thank you for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4 training

**Chapter 4 training**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

Day time Apollo and Yubel were outside in the backyard relaxing and Apollo asked Yubel: "Hey when we were in Namek Cooler said that you had cosmic force too how you obtain it?"

Yubel looked at him and then explained:"Well when after I said goobye to you when we where kids I went to find a new home I found a blue crystal stuck to the ground I didn't know what it was but I got too curious and went to grab it then a light flashed from it and it enveloped and it made me stronger to I went to a new world to train thi new power."

"Whoa I got mine from a star so I guess mine was more powerful, hey maybe that crystal was from the same star that collided with you said you find it after we met and I got mine bofore that happen myabe it was a remnant of it?" Apollo said.

"Maybe but its good to see you after so long." Yubel said with a smile which made him smile.

Trunks came out of the house with Goten and said:"Hey Apollo are here me and Goten were wondering if you could" He saw Yubel and got freaked out while Goten blinked.

"Uh Apollo whos this?" Asked Trunks afraid as he energy he was sensing from her was familiar.

"Oh right Trunks this is Yubel a friend of mine."Apollo Introduced her.

Yubel approached trunks and said:"Nice to meet you Trunks you must be Apollo cousin am I right?"

Trunks nodded with a stunned look then asked Apollo asked"Oh right hey Apollo me and Goten were wondering if you could show us some of your cool moves."

"Sure in fact me and Yubel were going to train so you guys can watch and learn a few things.."Apollo said and they nodded with a smile.

Apollo and Yubel led them to a wasteland to start their training, Apollo and Yubel were in the air while Trunks and Goten were at the side expectating.

Apollo transfromed into neos and preapred himself to fight Yubel .

"This is gonna be so cool Goten."Trunks said.

"Yeah"said Goten

Apollo charged at Yubel aiming for a punch she blocks it with her hand and she attacked while her claws glowed.

"Shimmering scraper." Yubel Yelled as tried to strike but Apollo dodge it and kicked her away.

Apollo fired his beam at her" Neos wave" but Yubel countered with her own attack "Hyper blaze" she fired a stream of fire and they clashed until it exploded.

"Whoa amazing your cousin so cool Trunks"Goten said.

"Yep he is." Trunks said with a smirk.

Apollo and Yubel looked at each other and Apollo said"Lets take this up a notch." as he tranformed then a bright light appeared blinding everybody to reveal Apollo glowing with, dreadlocks and mouth being shown "Glow neos."

Yubel smirked at charged as they started to clash and Apollo throw a spear of energy at her but she deflects it.

Yubel points her hand at the sky as rain of thunder came down at Apollo"Lost thunder".

Apollo created a shield of light around him to block it.

"Whoa Yubel so strong shes at least like twice more powerful than that Frieza guy."Trunks said surprised.

When the stormed ended the shield went down and Yubel tried something she charged a blast of energy Apollo raised his arms to block it but she threw it to the ground surprising everybody but it didn't explode it went underground then after a second three skeletal demon like creatures appeared from it and they went next to Yubel.

Yubel smirked and said:"Meet my martyr soldiers their creatures made from my power my cosmic force may not give me multiple forms like you but instead it gives me abilities unique to me now go get him." she ordered them to attack a they charged.

Apollo block the first one then started to block all the attacks from the rest.

These guys are a strong at least four times more powerful then Cell after he got that boost so I got to finish this. Apollo thought and he transformed and in to a dark form with bat like wings and claws."Dark neos."

Apollo Charged with his claws ready and started to claw through the Martyrs as they vanished into darkness.

Yubel charged at him and they started to use their claws againts each other then Yubel separated and started to charge up a attack to knock him out, she charged a giant black energy wave "Metamorphosis Wave" and she throws it at Apollo making him scream in pain.

Yubel smirked thinking she won but a light came from the wave stunning her as it broke to reveal Apollo in a new form which looks like Neos but has more lines for color of each element around his chest and limbs and his angel wings.

Apollo charged at a insane speed surprisng Yubel as he went behind her and kicked her away she recovered and started to blast him with fire but he fired a wave of water and sent a gust of air at her making her fly away and then slamed her to the ground after appearing next to her.

Yubel laid there and Apollo undid his transformations and flew down to check on her she oppened her eyes to see Apollo smiling at her and offering a hand she smiled and took it to stand up.

Trunks and Goten ran up to them and Trunks said:"Whoa that was so awesome you guys are really strong."

"Thanks and I hope you learn a few tricks after this."Apollo said.

Trunks and Goten nodded and all of them went back home to see Bulma with Vegeta there in the backyard.

They landed and Vegeta noticed Yubel and asked:"who is this?"

"Well Vegeta this is Apollos friends Yubel she came to stay with us for some time while you where away training."Bulma said to him.

Vegeta looked at her and asked her."Hey women why does you energy feel similar to Dabura?"

"Wait Dabura you mean that demon guy that Buu killed." Trunks said remembering him.

Yubel frowned and told the truth:"thats because hes my father."

Everybody (except Apollo) looked shocked and Yubel said" But I don't care about him what has Happen, happned now im just trying to find my on way."

Yubel left them to her room while they looked at her and Apollo said"when we were young she ran away from home she said her father treated her baddly."

They looked sad to here this but Vegeta just looked the same with his arms crossed.

**Night time**

Yubel looked at her window and rememeberd her life and the pain of it and she clenched her fist as she growled.

"Well isn't this a nice reunion." A voice said she turned around to see a demon with with a black shirt, yellow pants and a sword.

"Fu"Yubel said remembering him she met him in her travels and was shocked to know he was her cousin.

"What not happy to see your own cousin." Fu asked her.

"What are you doing here?" Yubel asked angry.

"Hey chill im was just obeserving you and your friend fighting and it got me excited to see two cosmic force users fight it seems when you fought him it pushed him to a new stage it was amazing." Fu said with a smile.

"In fact I can you both ge stronger by fighting some interesting foes." He offered her.

"What will you get out of this?" Yubel questioned him

"Hey come on its once in a life chance to test to see how comisc force works to see all its amazing potential the power that can rival gods so think about it, Bye."Fu said as he vanished.

Yubel thought about and decided to tell Apollo later.

**Note: there you have it super neos a new form been introduced plus to show Yubels skills I gave her the sacred beasts attack since in Gx she used them, she also Daburas daughter and Fu came to give her chance to get a stronger also should I add Yubel to the team for the tournament of power.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fu's test

**Chapter 5 Fu's test**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

Next day Apollo walked out side to get some fresh air and he saw Yubel with a worried expression on her face so he went to see whats wrong.

"Hey Yubel are you alright you seem worried."Apollo asked

Yubel looked at him with a sigh and said:"well you were gonna find out its just I got a visit from my cousin."  
Apollo looked surprised and said:" Cousin, you have one?"

"Yes well kinda its a bit difficult let me explain."Yubel said.

**Flash Back**

Yubel was in a isolated planet exploring when she felt a presence behind her and she saw Fu.

"Whoa incredible you were able to sense immediately fascinating."Fu said.

"Who are you?"Yubel said with a frown

"Oh of course let me introduce my self my name is Fu, and let say im a special mutant demon created by Dabura."Fu said.

Yubel was shocked to hear that and said."My father."

"Yep and I was made from the DNA from Towa and Mira so that makes us cousins."Fu said with a smile.

"Well then cousin what do you want with me here to drag me back to my father." Yubel said.

"Oh no you see you're dear old dad bite the dust along time im just here because I was interested to see my cousin and see just how powerful she is." said Fu.

"Oh really?" Yubel said.

"Thats right plus I got even more excited when I found something about you and that was cosmic force one of the most powerful energies that exist, the scientist in me couldn't resist it makes me giddy."Fu said.

Yubel was shocked to learn about the name of her new power and but then turned serious and said."Ok you do have Towa scientist side so what do you want me to do."

"Don't worry ill come back later meet you again so bye."Fu said as he vanished

**Present**

Apollo pondered what she said and said."So he's a scientist thats interested in cosmic force okay but what does he want now?"

"He wants to offer us training to study cosmic force." Yubel responded.

"Really well I don't exactly trust this guy but I guess it wouldn't hurt to see his test."Apollo said and Yubel nodded.

They warned the others they were going to a training trip and went to a secluded space to wait for Fu and he appeared.

"Well looks likes someone excited as I am."Fu said.

"So you're Fu well I guess its nice to meet you but a question what exactly his this training?" Apollo asked.

"Oh its very simple Im going to send you two to a timeline to fight some bad guys oh and don't worry about changing the present these are in their own space so nothing will happen."Fu said.

"I don't like the idea changing history but I guess if were not found out I guess its fine."Yubel said.

"Alright and don't worry about you're friends it will only pass like three days here, so lets do it."Fu said excited as they went to a new timeline.

**Age 767**

They appeared in a cliff and they looked around and Apollo noticed and saw Cell there in the arena.

"No way this is the Cell games?" Apollo asked.

"Well not exactly this is four days before the Cell games start and you have to do is simply beat him."Fu explained.

Apollo looked at Yubel, they both nodded and went to face of Cell.

"Ah this sucks this is taking way too long."Cell said getting impatient.

"Then how about a little challenge fiend."Apollo said making Cell turn around to see them.

"Well what is this I don't know who you are but you're making a big mistake challenging me."Cell said.

"You shouldn't underestimate us."Apollo said as he transformed into Neos.

Cell was surprisided but smiled and said:"Well now this got interesting never thought I see a human this strong but lets see what you're made of in fact lets make better ill fight both of you at the same time."

Apollo and Yubel smirked as they powerd up.

They both charged and started trading blows with Cell, Apollo kicked him to the air and Yubel slammed himto the side.

Cell recovered and said:"Well thats some power you both have I guess I should get serious."

Cell powered up and he charged at them trading blows again and they seperated and Apollo said."Well I gotta say Yubel ill always wanted to beat Cell up for all the torment he caused he gonna get it."

"Ha you actually thinks you can beat me then how about I bring a couple of fighters then." cell said as he snaps his finger and appeared 5 Cell juniors.

"He he he." said a Junior.

"Cute you have a couple of kids well how about I even it out"Yubel said as she charged a blast and throws it at the ground creating 5 martyrs soldiers.

"What?" Cell said surprised along with the Juniors.

The martyrs attacked the Juniors defeating them with ease.

"Thats it youre both gonna get now."Cell said angry as he charged a kamehame.

Apollo and Yubel saw this and charged a blast of their sticking their hands out Apollo left with blue energy and Yubels right with red energy as they charged next to each other.

"Kamehameha." Cell said as he threw the blast blast and Apollo and Yubel shot theirs and overpowerd Cells Killing him.

Both of them landed to the arena as Fu appeared and said:"Not bad guys."

"Don't tell me thats it?" Yubel asked him

"Oh no no no thats was just easy mode lets try another opponent." Fu said as he created a rift as he vanished and from the rift appeared Bojack.

"Hm where am I, no matter this planet could be a good one to conquer."Bojack said as he looked around.

"Oh yeah you have to get through me first Yubel will you sit this one out"Apollo said has he step foward.

"No problem have fun."Yubel said with a smile.

"You seen arrogant you don't realise who you're facing." Bojack said with a frown.

"Oh don't worry about me lets do this."Apollo said as he charged at him.

Apollo disappeared surprising Bojack and appeared behind him kicked him away and started throwing him around like a ragdoll and throwing him to the air.

Bojack stopped and got angry and said:"Thats it you gonna get it now."

Bjoack transformed and charged and powerful blast fired at him but Apollo countered with a Neos wave overporing Bojack finishing him off.

"Not bad guys but this one now is for Yubel." Fu said.

Yubel was confused but accepted and said:"Alright Apollo its my turn."

Apollo nodded as stepped back to watch.

A rift appeared and the person that came out shocked Yubel it was Dabura.

"Where am I?" Dabura said as he looked around until he eyes looked at Yubel.

Dabura smilled and said:"Why if it isn't my sweet little girl look how you grown up."

Yubel growled at him.

"What not happy to see your own father."Dabura said.

**(insert Yubel duel links theme)**

"You know what you've done in the past you tried to force to become the new ruler of the demon realm and even harm me to do it well guess what daddy im not that little girl anymore you're going down."Yubel said.

She charged at Dabura and started trading blows and fired a evil flame at him and dodged it.

"Well inpressive Yubel you have gotten stronger but will it be enough."Dabura said.

He fired the evil impulse at Yubel and she counteres with her own destroying both of them.

Dabura summoned his sword and attack Yubel with be she dodged it and kicked him away making him let go of his sword into the the air.

As it fell down Yubel grabbed it and looked at it.

Dabura looked at her and said:"well Yubel that sword is your birthright so are you gonna take it."

Yubel looked at it again as it transformed into red version of the blade.

She wielded her new weapon and charged at Dabura and she started glowing in a dark energy.

Dabura was stunned as his daughter transformed she now as yellow skeletal chest amor, her arms were covered with drangon like armor with a head on her left hand, she as a blue crown like helmet and her wings have grown larger than before she tranformed into phantom lord Yubel.

She punched him sending him then slashed him the chest making spit blood, then she kicked him to the air and she appeared above him as he was stunned and sliced him in half and then blasted him into dust.

Yubel got tired and she powered down she landed on the arena.

Apollo went to check on her and said:"Are you okay?"

"Yes just a bit tired because of the new form." Yubel said.

Fu appeared and said."That was awesome Yubel you are amazing."

Yubel glared at him as he hold his hands up and said:"calm down I just thought you might want a little closure so rest for a bit if you're wondering about someone coming don't worry this place has a barrier nobody will know." Fu said as he let them rest.

"Yubel don't worry im here to help you can count on me."Apollo said as she looked at him with a smile while a blush appeared on her face.

Now after Yubel achieved a new form what will they face next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic.

**Note:Yubel as a new form I wanted her to face her past so can become even stronger and yes she has all of Daburas moves including stone spit, she is also a choice for the tournament of power along with Apollo whos gonna replace Frieza because why whould they go for frieza if they have Apollo and android 21 gonna appear after the Goku Black arc with her own story arc.**


	6. Chapter 6 Fu's test part 2

**Chapter 6 Fu's test part 2**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

After resting Apollo and Yubel were again fighting this time againts Kid buu.

Buu got thrown to the ground and Apollo said:"Alright let's finish him off."

Yubel nodded adn they charged a powerful blast that vaporized Buu killing him.

Fu applauded and said:"Great work you guys now Apollo this fight just for you I gathered powerful warriors from different dimensions to fight you."

"Different dimensions, how you get warriors like that?" Apollo asked him.

"Oh it's simple they wanted to get stronger so I convinced them to join in this test to get stronger too so let the fun begin." Fu said as five hole appeared and what came out of them was warriors they never seen before.

The first one was a man in purple robes with a green staff (Dark magician), another was a white warrior with dragon features and with wings that drop stars (Stardust warrior), the third was gold and white giant with black face, red eyes and wings (Utopia), the other was a red humanoid with gold part, mutiple color orbs and two spikes on its back (Humanoid version of Odd Eyes) and the last one looked cybernetic with a sword (Decode Talker).

Apollo looked around and said:"So your the opponents that i'll be facing so how were going to do this one on one?"

"How about a battle royal were all face each other to see which of us are stronger." Dark magician suggested in a calm voice.

"That seems fair enough." Apollo said as the rest nodded.

Yubel watched from afar and was stunned at their strenght and said:" Amazing these guys stronger than what we had to face before I hope Apollo can handle them."

Everyone standed on the arena waiting for the moment to strike and then they all charged at each other in the middle their punches caused a shock wave that shook the place.

They seperated and divided in to groups Apollo vs Dark magician, Stardust warrior vs Utopia and Odd Eyes vs Decode Talker.

Apollo punched at the Dark Magician who blocked with his staff then he blasted Apollo with a dark magic attack with his hand sending him flying but he stopped himself, Apollo fired a Neos wave at him and Dark Magician countered with a dark magic attack with his staff making a beam and they clashed and the beams destroyed each other creating smoke and there Apollo transformed into Flare Neos and fired a beam of fire at him, Magician countered with a spell his magic cylinder creating two cylinders the fire went into one and then the other fired at the other fighters making them dodge.

Decode attacked Magician and tried to slice him and he dodged them.

Utopia went after Apollo and used his twin swords on him Apollo dodged them until he was punched to the ground, Apollo recovered and transformed into Brave Neos and charged again.

Apollo strucked Utopia in the stomach making it stagger and powered up a punch that sent it flying Utopia stopped and closed it wings and was covered in a dark energy sphere.

"Whats he doing?" Apollo said.

The sphere was destroyed revealing Utopia in a red and black form and wielding his blades (Utopia ray v) Utopia attacked sending a wave of red energy at Apollo who tried to block it but the attack sent him flying.

Dark magician continued to fight Decode talker as his staff clashed with his sword while Stardust warrior fought Odd eyes, Odd eyes glowed and he transfomed into a true dragon and fired a spiral blast at Stardust who dodge it and glowed too and transformed into his Stardust Dragon Form and they fired beams out of their mouths making a beam struggle.

Decode talker transformed with a cybernectic field into a version of himself with wings and has a bow (Shooting code talker) he prepared to fire and the Magician summoned mutiple hats with ? mark on them to hide, Code talker fired mulitple arrows at the hats to reveal that he wasn't there but a circle with markings that went and trapped him and the magician appeared behind him

Apollo got up and saw the battles before him and said:"This is amazing these powerful fighters are here and their strenght is incredible but im not gonna give up." and he started to glow brighter getting everyones attention.

He now has a shield and sword, armor and has hair (Neos knight) and he charged at Utopia and they clashed swords but Apollo knocked him off balance and was able to to strike him.

Utopia steped back and then transformed again becoming Utopia ray victory and he summoned anothe pair of arms with extra swords and try to strike Apollo but his new form proved to be a match for him.

Code talker transformed into Power code talker breaking the circle and then Dark Magician transformed into a new form with black clothes, dark staff, his skin blue and has horns in his cowl (magician of black chaos) and charged at code talker.

Odd eyes transformed into a green form (vortex dragon) and stardust transformed into a more armored version (shooting star dragon) and clashed at each other.

Apollo separated from Utopia and charged at Code talker who looked at him and accepted his challenge and they clashed swords with each other and Magician fought with Utopia.

Their blades clashed and with each other and then Talker tansformed into a green version of himself with dual blades (excode talker) and started to gain advantage until Apollo transformed into Super Neos and gain advantage again.

Odd eyes and Stardust seperated and Stardust went after Apollo sensing his power striking him when he was off guard as Talker fought Odd eyes.

Stardust created clones of himself as they strike at Apollo who created a barrier to shield himself and then tought: these guys are insane I got to break my limits again since my standard elements won't do wait thats it.

Apollo glowed again this a his form was completly different he has grand neos chest but his left hand was covered in magma and his head was in a black like helmet:" Magma Neos." he charged at Stardust crashing into him while blasting him with a stream of Magma and then charged at Odd eyes who was now now in a grayish form holding code talker to the ground with gavity (Odd Eyes gravity dragon) and tackled him sending him flying.

"Alright everybody." Apollo said getting everyones attention.

"Let's finish this with one final blast to see whos stronger." Apollo said as they all nodded Apollo charged a gaint orb of magma, Magician charged a blast of energy, Stardust charged cosmic flare, Utopia charged his swords; Odd eyes his spiral flame strike and Talker who was now extended Decode Talker charged his sword and they fired their attacks in the middle creating a huge explosion when the dust settle it showed everybody in their base forms.

They all stared at each other until they started laughing and Apollo said:"Warriors from another dimension I wish to know your names."

"You may know me as the Dark Magician." Dark magician said.

"My names Stardust." Stardust warrior said.

"I am Utopia."Utopia said.

"Odd eyes." Odd eyes said.

"And I am Decode talker." Talker said.

"Well friends I guess you can call me Neos and I hope that we meet each other again in the future so we can fight again stronger then ever when our power surpasses even the gods so keep training until then my friends."Apollo said as they nodded.

Fu teleported in the middle and said:"Ok enough with the buddy buddy talk I got what I wanted but you guys also got me interested in the future so when you want to fight call me so bye."and everything went white.

Apollo and Yubel return to the spot they were before going to do their training and Fu said:"Thanks so much guys you gave such great data so until next time bye." Fu vanished.

"Well he was certainly interesting let's got back."Apollo said.

"Yes I'm still surprised to see such powerful fighters."Yubel said as they fly back.

"Yeah I hope next time I'll get to see them again."Apollo said with a smile,

But without them knowing when they return they have to face another powerful foe.

**Note: surprising right this fight showed the other ace monster why as a preview to future crossovers with them if anybody has a world from a anime or even cartoon for them put it in the review and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Save the future part 1

**Chapter 7 Save the future part 1**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

**Note: here it is the Goku black arc where Apollo and Yubel will fight againts Black and Zamasu.**

Apollo and Yubel were flying to Capsule Corp and then felt a strange feeling.

"What's this why does uncle Vegeta energy feel so weak and Goku as well."Apollo asked confused

"I don't know but theres also another presence there let's go."Yubel said as they speed up.

When they arrived they saw something shocking they saw Vegeta, Goku and another person there on the floor next to some yellow machine and Trunks was there next to his father.

Apollo and Yubel landed next to Trunks and asked him:"Trunks whats going on why does Uncle and Goku on the floor beaten up?"

"Apollo your back I'll explain later but lets get them help."Trunks said worried.

"Right."Apollo said as Yubel and him grabbed the three to Capsule Corp.

After getting them inside Bulma came and gave them a some senzu beans and they were able to recover.

"What happen that both of you to get so injured?"Apollo asked them.

Future Trunks noticed Apollo and asked:"Wait who are you?"

"Oh my name is Apollo Briefs."Apollo introduced himslef and then Future Trunks was shcoked to hear that name.

"Wait your Apollo?" Future Trunks said as tears came out of his eyes as he remembers his cousin from the Future.

"Yes and what's your name you look like Trunks."Apollo asked him.

"Apollo he is Trunks but from the Future."Bulma said.

Apollo and Yubel got shocked and he said:"Wait really from the Future."

"Yes and it good to see you Apollo again."Future Trunks said with a smile.

Apollo looked at him and said:"Trunks what happen to me in the Future?"

"You were killed when I was still a kid but I'm happy to see you again."Future Trunks said.

"Don't worry. also can anybody tell me whats going on?"Apollo asked.

Future Trunks explained about Goku black and Zamasu and how they were attacking innocent people in his timeline.

"I see so these so called gods are wreaking havoc in your future."Apollo said with a look of ange on his face.

"When will you guys go back I'll be coming with you."Apollo said.

They were surprised and Future Trunks said:"What Apollo you can fight, in my timeline you didn't have any special power."

"Yeah that's right you see Trunks Apollo here has a really cool power that allows him to transform and he was to give Vegeta a challenge."Goku explained.

"Wait really he fought father?"Future Trunks said and looked stuned at the revelation.

"That's right and I also gotten a lot stronger."Apollo said with a grin.

"Also who's that girl over there?"Future Trunks asked pointing at Yubel who was leaning next to a wall.

"Oh that's Yubel she's Apollo friend."Bulma said.

"She' also Dabura's daughter." vegeta said making Future Trunks gasp.

"Wait really he had a Daughter."Future Trunks said surprised.

"Oh don't even think about it I'm not like him and I'll prove it by beating these gods also."Yubel said angry.

Bulma wento fix the time machine while the rest went to train to prepare themselves.

The time machine was fix and Goku said:"ok how are all gonna fit it's kinda small in there."

"Don't worry I can shrink myself and another I learned this spell to escape from my old home."Yubel said.

"Then that will work."Future Trunks said.

Yubel Shrunk herself and Apollo as they aboard the time machine and went through time.

They arrived and what they saw made them angry citys were in ruins and the sky was shrouded in darkness.

Apollo was mad and said:"They are gonna pay."

They got out of the time machine and then felt a pressence and in the sky was Black and Zamasu.

"Well well looks like these fools have returned and look they brought help."Black said.

"Yes and one them is a denizen of the demon realm how disgusting."Zamasu said making Yubel angry.

"Oh yeah well were gonna be fighting you and mame you both pay."Apollo said.

They laugh and Zamasu said:"really then explain how mortal."

Apollo didn't say as he transformed into Neos surprising Trunks and the gods and he charged at Black knocking him away and went after him.

Zamasu tried to go after them but Yubel appeared infront of him and said:"where do you think your going."

Balck and Apollo fought they clashed punches and Apollo kicks him in the gut and then punches him in the face.

Yubel fought Zamasu she used his energy blade to cut her but she was able to dodge them and then used her claws to to slash at him and was able to scrath his face.

"Whoa amazing looks their training really paid off."Goku said excited while Vegeta just had his trademark frown.

Trunks looked stunned as he saw Apollo being so strong and saw that he got his dream in his timeline.

Goku black had enough and tranformed into Rose and said:"Behold mortal the beaty of my form as it will be your defeat."

"Really that's cute then I should transform as well."Apollo said making Black confused.

Apollo glowed and transformed into a new form hsi lower half stayed the same but he now wears red and orange armor that was glowing, he had red flaming gauntlets, shoulder armor and his hear was red with flame like hair. (a fusion of glow neos and flare neos)

"Meet Nova Neos ." Apollo said as he charged at him punching him with a fist covered with fire making Black grunt in pain and blasts him with a huge fireball sending him away.

Zamasu looked at Black and couldn't believe that a mortal could do so much damage to him he separated from Yubel and and charged at Apollo who was about to punch Black, Apollo saw this and blocked Zamasu kick then Black punched Apollo towards Yubel who smirked as they wanted when they were close Apollo grabbed Yubel arm and and threw her towards Black and Zamasu making them get surprised and Yubel tackled Black away from Zamasu and Apollo charged at Zamasu.

Yubel fought againts Black he was stronger then her as she avoided his sword but she transformed into her phantom lord form.

"What?"Black said surprised as Yubel used this to her advantage and summoned her own sword and sliced him giving a huge gash on his chest and he coughed blood.

Zamasu was having a hard time against Apollo as he was receing punches after punches from him.

"Looks like being immortal and being strong are to different things."Apollo said as he he kicked Zamasu towards where Yubel and Black where and Black tried to stab at Yubel who smirked and jump away making him stab Zamasu instead shocking him.

Yubel and Apollo where together and they fired a huge beam of fire at them sending them flyingto the ground.

"Amazing they are like the ultimate team, they know waht the others thinking and used it to their adavantage."Trunks said impressed.

"Looks like Zamasu and Black teamwork can be countered by another team of similar strenght."Vegeta said.

Zamasu and Black got up and looked at them and Zamasu said:"To think mortals could give us such trouble."

"Yes we underestimated these two their team work is way better than Goku and Vegeta."Black said with a frown.

"looks like we have to use it sooner if we are to win this fight."Zamsu said.

Black nodded as Zamasu took his potara from his ear.

"Wait is he gonna do it."Goku said shock along with Vegeta.

Zamasu put the potara in his other ear adn both him and Black fused forming a new being Merged Zamasu.

"My form is justice and my form is the world, worship me give praise on to me the invincible, all hail Zamasu." He said.

Apollo and Yubel looked stunned as his power was insane.

"If you think this will stop us then think again."Apollo said as he charged at him to punch him and Zamasu grabbed it.

Apollo looked stunned and then Zamasu threw him away, Yubel charged at him and he blasted her away.

"Ok enoughs enough."Vegeta said as he and Goku transformed into blue and charged at Zamasu.

Zamasu block their attacks and throws them away into the ground and fires a attack."Blade of judgement." muliple blades hit the ground and exploded.

Zamasu looked to see Apollo charging at him and then he blasted him to the ground a prepared a powerful thunder attack.

The thunder strike the spot creating a expolsion and when the dust dispersed it revealed Yubel blocking the attack but she was injured and fell .

Apollo shocked catched her and said:"Yubel why, why did you took the blast for me."

Yubel opponed one eye and said:"I couldn't let you die and I will live so fight for me and the reason is I always oved you:" Yubel closed her eyes.

Apollo stood there he knows she's unconscious but what she said made him realise how important she was to him as a tear came out of his eye.

Zamasu looked and said:"What foolish motives she sacrificed herself for love." he laughed.

Apollo stood there as his power increased alerting everyone as he was covered in a dark aura and said:"SHUT UP, how can a so called god now anything about hearts and love you are just a monster and you will pay."

Apollo set Yubel down as he began to transformd and his new form has black armor, with his mouth being shown with a eye on his forehead and has wings"Neos Wiseman the form I achieved from my bond with Yubel so Zamasu get ready." and he charged at him.


	8. Chapter 8 save the future part 2

**Chapter 8 Save the future part 2**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

Apollo in his Neos Wiseman charged at Zamasu striking him in the face with a punch.

"What?"Zamasu said as he was sent flying.

Apollo sent multiple blasts at Zamasu when he was down.

Goku and Vegeta recovered from Zamasu attack with Trunks help and looked at the battle and they were amazed at the sight, then they remembered someone that was hurt.

Trunks, Goku and Vegeta went to check on Yubel, Goku checked her pulse and said:"It's okay she's alive just knocked out."

"Well that's a relief and looks like Apollo new form is helping him defeat Zamasu."Trunks said as he now sees Zamasu up and clashing with Apollo.

Apollo and Zamasu punches clashed, the Zamasu used his sword but Apollo grabbed it with ease and breakes it shocking Zamasu, them Apollo grabs Zamasu as he spins him around until he let go throwing him away.

Zamasu stops himself and says:"how can this be, how can a lowly mortal be able to rival my power."

"Because you don't understand the potential of us mortals as you only care about yourself."Apollo said as he charged at him punching him in the face and charged a point blank blast sending him flying.

Zamasu stopped himself as the right side of his face was damaged and was now purple.

"Well well looks someone not as invincible as they thought."Apollo said as he charged again and Zamasu got angry and powered up even more and the battle resumed.

Zamasu grabbed both of Apollo fists and started to electrocuting him making Apollo scream in pain but Apollo managed to create a beam from his chest sending Zamasu flying to the ground.

Apollo was drained and fell to the floor returning to his normal form and couldn't get up as the entire battle took a lot of energy from him.

"Apollo."Trunks said as they tried to get to him but then they heard a scream and they saw Zamasu getting angry and he said:"Why you filthy mortal how dare you harm me."

Zamasu powered up and his right arms started to move around, he then extended his arm to the sky and said:"Light of divine justice strike at me now a cowering god who appeases evil can never prevail."

Purple thunder appeared on the sky as Zamasu smiles and he was struck by multile purple lightining and started to mutate with his arm getting bigger.

"What's happening to him why doesn't his body regenerate like it did before?"Vegeta asked.

"That's because one of his half's isn't."They heard a voice and they saw Yubel trying to stand up.

Trunks went to her side and gave her a senzu bean making her get healed.

"Thank you and as I said Zamasu is immortal but Black is not so his bodie cannot regenerate like before so his body can't take it."Yubel explained.

"So we have a chance to defeat him then."Vegeta said.

"Yes Apollo can't fight now so we have to deal with him now."Yubel said as they transformed as Zamasu finished his mutation and now his arm gotten bigger.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Yubel charged at Zamasu and they attacked from all sides, Zamasu was able to keep up with all of them and sent a wave of force with his punch sending them flying then created a blade of energy and started to slice at them as tried to dodge it.

Apollo could only look as his body couldn't move as he watched his friends and family fight againts this guy and they were getting hurt as they didn't have the strenght to beat him and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then a flash of light appeared before him.

Apollo looked around and saw a white space and said:"where am I, is this the afterlife."

"No, it's not son." Apollo heared a voice and turned around and saw someone he thought he never see.

There was a man wearing a soldier uniform, he had short brown hair, brown eyes and was smilling at him.

"Dad but how?"Apollo asked shocked to see him.

"Let's say a friend allow me to see you again, he saw you were having doubt's when you couldn't fight back."Apollo father said.

Apollo closed his eyes and said:"It's true, Zamasu is way too strong I can't fight him I'm not strong enough."

He felt a hand on his shoulder making him open his eyes to see his father again.

"That's not true you had the strenght before you had this power because true strength comes from in here."Apollo father said as he points at his son chest.

"There is where the will to fight back exist, like I said before ones light can clear out the darkness, the reason I died was to fight to protect both you and your mother so are you going just stand there and let this so called god win."Apollo father asked him.

Apollo tought and remember the times when he was little with his mother, his times with his aunt, uncle and cousin and his new friends.

"No, I won't I will beat him I promise you."Apollo said with determination.

Apollo father smiled and said:"That's my boy, I'm glad I could see you once more to see how much you grown since you were five, Apollo I'm proud of you and tell your mother that I love her." and vanished.

Apollo was then greeted by another being a giant white dragon with wings and gems on it's body.

"Who are you?"Apollo asked.

"I am the Rainbow Dragon, I also am a user of cosmic force."Rainbow dragon said.

"Whoa really, wait your the one that brought my father here."Apollo asked.

"Yes you needed someone to give you hope I couldn't do it by myself so I called your father here."Rainbow Dragon explained.

"So why did you call me here?"Apollo asked.

"Long time ago cosmic force was a source of power that allows it's user to break their own limits there were many users once but then others tried to seek them out of greed for their power so I sealed the cosmic force away and locked it in this pocket dimension, I sent one to seach for worthy user and it found you and the rest found Yubel, and the reason I called you is there is a way to beat this god."Rainbow dragon said.

"Really then what is it?"Apollo asked.

"You see my time is coming to a end so I called you pass my energy to you with our powers combined it will allow you to surpass this evil god."Rainbow Dragon said.

Apollo was stunned at his offer and said:"Well then let's do it."

"Very well and good luck human."Rainbow dragon said as he glowed and transfered his energy to him.

**Back to the fight**

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Yubel were on the floor beaten as Zamasu stood before them.

"Ha ha ha ha, foolish mortals did you really think you could beat me and now die."Zamasu said as he raised his hand to attack but then a pillar of light appeared where Apollo was and the pillar cleared the sky.

"What, what is this?"Zamasu said angry.

The pillar showed a shadow and it dispersed revealing Apollo in a new form he was a giant with white armor with two giant wings and has gems on his body. "Rainbow Neos."

Apollo stood there towering over them Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Yubel were stunned at his new power and Zamasu growled at him and said:"So you came back again mortal, why don't you just die."Zamasu throws a beam of energy at Apollo but the beam didn't even touch him and vanished.

Zamasu got surprised and Apollo swung his arms making a barrier trapping Zamasu inside with him.

Apollo glared at Zamasu making him nervous, Apollo started walking towards him.

"Stay way."Zamasu said scared as Apollo continued to approach him.

"I said stay way."Zamasu yelled as he tried to blast at him again but again it failed.

Apollo stood infront of Zamasu and prepared to defeat him as he charged a blast of energy with one hand and Zamasu tried to strike him with his energy blade but the blast consumed him and he screamed as his entire being was disappearing but not just him back in the present timeline Zamasu was bringing tea to Gowasu then he dropped the tea pot and was screaming.

Gowasu looked to see Zamasu screaming while disappearing and said in shock:"Zamasu."

Zamasu from the present disappeared along with merge Zamasu.

Apollo stood there as the skies cleared up and the evil was destroyed.

Goku and friends could only look at Apollo and his amazing new form.

The people from the future looked and saw that Zamasu was gone and cheered.

Apollo turned back to normal and looked at his friends with a smile.

Trunks went next to Apollo and said:"Apollo thank you so much and that power it was amazing Zamasu didn't even stood a chance."

"No problem Trunks after all were family."Apollo said with a smile which made Trunks smile.

"Whoa Apollo that form was awesome we got to fight one of these days."Goku said excited.

"Yeah well I guess that was somewhat impressive."Vegeta said.

Yubel approached Apollo they looked away with a blush for a moment and Yubel said:"Look Apollo I don't want to rush and if you don't feel the same I unders-"Yubel got cut off as Apollo Kissed her making her get surprised but kissed him back.

After getting the time machine ready they went back to the past and everybody greated them back.

"So how did it go?"Bulma asked.

"Everything's alright Apollo saved the future."Future Trunks said.

"Really then let's celebrate."Bulma said.

Everyone was having a party and feast for the victory and then Beerus and Whis appeared.

"Oh what's this you earthlings were having a feast and didn't invite me."Beerus said angry.

"Calm down there's plenty of food left so you can have some too."Bulma said to him

"Well don't mind if I do also did you guys do anything againts this Zamasu because he disappeared."Beerus asked them.

Everyone got surprised at that and Apollo said:"Well I defeated Zamasu with a technique I just didn't know it would affect this one too."

"Well it doesn't matter the guy gone now so let's eat."Beerus said.

After eating Future Trunks prepared to go back and said:"Thank you everyone I couldn't have done it with out you especially you Apollo."

Apollo nodded and extended is hand and Future Trunks accepted and he climbed to the machine and returned to his timeline.

Apollo was thinking of something and went to ask Whis:"Excuse me Whis."

"Yes."Whis said.

"Goku and Uncle Vegeta said that you trained them to get those god forms so can I ask you to train me too"Apollo asked him making everyone surprised while Whis was curious.

"Well this will be interesting and the reason for the this decision."Whis asked.

"After fighting Zamasu I learned that are more powerful fighters out there stronger and probably more evil so I need to get stronger I achieved a new form but I don't think I can use it so easily so I ask you please train."Apollo asked with a bow.

Thought for a moment and said:"well I don't see problem with it so okay."

Apollo looked up with a smile and everyone was stunned.

"Wait a minute Whis this isn't some plan to replace me right?"Beerus asked him angry.

Whis laughed at him and said:"Oh don't worry lord Beerus I'm just curious at young Apollos new potential that's all."

And that day was Apollo first step to achieve the level of a god.

**Note:Goku Black arc is finished and the next one is android 21, Yubel and Apollo are now a official couple and he gained Rainbow Neos.**


	9. Chapter 9 The new android

**Chapter 9 The new android**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

Three days have passed since the fight with Zamasu for now peace was restored to Earth but in the planet of Beerus their a warrior running through the edge while avoiding the floor that was vanishing and was carrying weights on his arms this was Apollo and he was now wearing a new outfit we was wearing white t-shirt, white kung fu, boots and black fingerless glauntlets.

He was smilling and he had been training hard since he day one and he was getting stronger, Whis arrived with Goku and Vegeta and they saw Apollo training.

"My it seems Apollo is getting better he is certainly a quick learner."Whis said

"Whoa and he's doing it with ease me and Vegeta had a tough time moving them but it seems he got it."Goku said impressed as Vegeta just looks at him.

"Yes and he also been getting better with his forms and is now able to tap into his Rainbow Neos form for a few minutes."Whis said.

"What about god kit?"Vegeta asked.

"Oh that is for later first he needs to master his forms then he can reach a new level in fact I can even say his potential can surpass yours."Whis said making them surprise.

Apollo reached the end and sets the weight down as he wipes ou the sweat from his forehead, and Looks at them.

"Hey guy looks like you arrived in time."Apollo said to them.

"Yeah hey since were here how about we train together."Goku suggested.

Apollo nodded and transformed into Neos as Goku and Vegeta prepared to fight.

**Earth five hours later**

In a secret lab a pod their was a woman looking at a computer and she said:"Amazing now let the fun begin."

She presses a button then hole appeared all over the world and from there appeared different beings from the past that came back to life.

Yubel felt a terrible feeling and went to capsule corp, when she arrived she went in and found Bulma in her lab.

"Bulma."Yubel said.

"Yubel is something wrong?"Bulma asked her.

"Yes I need to contact Apollo."Yubel said.

Meanwhile Apollo was fighting Vegeta and Goku in their super saiyan forms he blocked thier punches as the results of his training shows how much he improved as he dodges and blocks their attacks, Whish received a call and it was Bulma.

"Whis is Apollo?"Bulma asked.

"Why yes he is now training with Goku and Vegeta."Whis said.

"Good can you call him Yubel needs to talk with him."Bulma said.

"Oh Apollo theres someone that wishes to speak with you."Whis called out as they stopped and Apollo went to see Bulma.

"Hey auntie whats the matter?"Apollo asked still in his Neos form.

Yubel came in the image and said:"Apollo troubles about to appear and I need to come back with Goku and Vegeta."

"Really well no worry I'll be there."Apollo said.

"Hey guys we need to go back home troubles about to appear."Apolo said to Goku and Vegeta.

"Wait really but we just got here oh well."Goku said.

"Stop you whining and let's go."Vegeta said as they held Goku shoulder and used instant Transmission.

When they arrived at the wasteland they felt a pressence so they went to look for it and as they looked around they heard a familar laugh.

"Well if it isn't a nice reunion."They looked to see someone that shocked them.

"Frieza."Goku said as Frieza was there smirking a them.

"What how are you alive Frieza?"Vegeta asked angry.

"Well I don't exactly know my self but it does give me the chance to get my revenge."Frieza said as he took his stance.

"Wait."They saw Yubel comming down to their side.

"Listen as much you want to fight listen first theres someone that is way stronger and brought you back I don't know why but she is no good."Yubel said.

"Really so someone thinks of using me like a puppet."Frieza said angry.

"well thats funny so Frieza what will you do know becuase if I remember we still have some business to finish:"Vegeta said.

"As much I would like to destroy you both I guess I have to find who has the nerve to use me."Frieza said.

"Well okay so how about this we after we finish with who ever she is then you guys can finish this fight later."Apollo said.

"Also how did you find out about this Yubel?"Apollo asked her.

"He told me."Yubel pointed to show someone that Goku and Vegeta were shcoked to see.

"What android 16."Goku said.

"I am not the same android 16 you know but I have the same memories and the one that brought back Frieza and the others is the new leader of the red ribbon army."Adroid 16 said.

"So what's the name if the woman doing all this?"Apollo asked.

"Then why don't you simply ask."They turned around to see a woman with long brown hair she was wearing glasses and red and blue shirt and lab coat.

"So your the one that has the nerve to try to use me."Frieza said.

"That's right I am Android 21."She said with a smirk

"Wait your an android too."Goku said.

"That's right and 16 your such a traitor but thats to be expected from a useless model."She said as 16 looked down.

"But you on the other hand, Apollo was it I'm relly interested in you Cosmic force user."21 said.

"Wait cosmic force as in the legend."Frieza said as he looks at Apollo.

"That's right and for my research I need a powerful warrior and what better than a true user of Cosmic force your way stronger than the demon girl there."21 said making Yubel growl.

"Do you think I will let myself be control by you."Apollo said to her.

"Well it's not like I would be able to control so easily so I will jus have to eat you."21 said.

"wait what?"Apollo said shocked allong with the rest.

"But first I will have to weaken you come on out."21 said.

Then someone came to her side it was Vegeta only wearing black.

"What who is this imitation."Vegeta said angry at it.

"Oh it's just a clone while not as strong as the real one it still strong."21 said as the clone charged at Apollo and he blocked a punch.

Then they flew to the air as they clashed for a while before Apollo decided to finish this by transforming into Flame Neos and blast him to the floor knockig him out.

"Well that was boring but I guess it served to show me your power."21 said as she points her finger at the clone as beam hit and transformed into a donut surprising them and she ate it.

"You know those clones don't really taste good but don't worry I'll be back since theres more to find."21 said as she vanished.

Apollo landed on the floor and said:"Well now we need to find the others if not she will get stronger."

"While I hate working togehter with these apes looks like I have no choice."Frieza said.

"Yes I fell the same way too for you."Vegeta said.

"Come on guys we need to work together or she will beat us."Goku said.

"Yes so let's go."Apollo said as they flew to the next place.

**Note:heres the first chapter of android 21 arc I wanted to have a reason to bring Frieza back so the Broly movie can happen but hes not a ally just one with the same goal.**


	10. Chapter 10 Android 21 good side

**Chapter 10 Android 21 good side**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

The group fly through the sky as the pass by a city as it was in ruins, as they look around they saw Gohan as he was fighting three clones one of Goku, Piccolo and Gotenks, he was getting beaten up fighting all three of them.

"Gohan."Goku yelled as they landed next to him.

"Dad."Gohan said happy to see him and noticed Frieza"What, Frieza?!"

"Don't worry we are working together to help fight these guys."Apollo in his Neos form said to him.

Gohan looks at 16"I don't belive it 16 your back."

"I am not the same 16 you know but I will still help."16 said as Gohan smilled.

"Now who wants to fight who?"Apollo asked.

"Well I guess I'll be taking that fake monkey since that will make me feel better."Frieza said as he glares at the clone.

"I'll deal with Gotenks."Yubel said.

"Okay then I'll deal with Piccolo."Apollo said.

"Oh come on that's not fair."Goku said.

"Look how about this you can take the next one."Apollo said.

"Okay fine."Goku said.

Apollo charges at Piccolo as they traded punches, Yubel avoided Gotenks attacks as he uses his barrage blast attack and Frieza was fighting againts the Goku clone as he fired his death beam, Apollo gave the clone barrage of punches and fired a point blank beam finishing it off, Yubel kicked Gotenks in the stomach and throw him to the air, she then spits at him as he started to turn to stone punches him breaking to little pieces and Frieza grabbed the Goku clone by the neck with his tail as he slammed him to the ground as throws him to the air and shoots a death beam finishing him off.

They all landed on the ground as Apollo said:"Okay that finishes them off."

They heard a clapping and they saw top of a building was Android 21 and she said:"that was impressive as those were stronger than the last one."

"So you came back earlier this time."Apollo said.

"Yeah while you were busing looking for me and fighting those ones I was able to get more snacks.""21 said.

"So why are you here?"Apollo asked.

"Simple you see I decided to take you on myself."21 said surprising them.

"So you decided to finally step up."Frieza said.

"Alright now I get to fight."Goku said as he goes to face her.

"Oh no, I want to face your friend Apollo."21 said.

"Huh, oh come on why does Apollo have all the fun."Goku said disappointed.

"Don't worry you can all fight them."21 said as she snaps her fingers as more clones came of Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin.

"Oh and these are stronger so get ready."21 said as they charged at the rest of Apollo team as he was left alone as they dragged to other parts of the city.

21 jumps down as Apollo got ready with a stance and he said:"okay you want to fight let's go."

"Time for a delightful hunt."21 said as she was then covered in a pink sphere and she then transformed, she now had pink skin, a tail, white long hair, a black top, white pants and red eyes with the white being black.

She licks her lips and she stares at him, Apollo was stunned she now resembles Buu he knew him of the times Hercule visited with him by his side and he also kept his memories when Buu attacked the planet.

21 charges at him as Apollo blocked a punch as they clashed their fists, shen kicks him in the gut then blasts him in the face, Apollo was staggered but recovered as he fired a energy blast as she swats it away.

"Okay, no more playing around."Apollo said as he transformed into Brave Neos and charges at her.

They were now doing a barrage of punches as Apollo punched her in the face sending her flying, she recovered and shoots a barrage of enegy blasts at him and he was swatting them away, then Apollo headbutts her in the gut sending her flying away and he fired a full powered Neos Wave at her making a huge explosion.

Apollo waited as the smoke cleared and to his surprise she was fine as 21 put up a pink barrier around her and she smirked.

"Not bad you are strong but that's to be expected from a cosmic force user, you might even surpass the saiyans."21 said.

"I don't believe it you actualy stronger than Black."Apollo said.

"Oh you menn that god that stole Goku's body, why thank you but let the fun start now."21 said with a crazy smile.

She powered up and charges at him in high speed as she was blitzing him, she then appears behind him and throws a energy blast at him sending him to the ground, she then flies up to the air as she charges up her version of the Kamehameha and it was pink with dark lighting.

Apollo gets up and sees her as she fired the blast at him and he braced himslef as he glowed, the blast hit him as a huge explosion happened, 21 was smilling as she waited then to her surprise Apollo stood there in a new form.

"Chaos Neos."Apollo said revealing his new form.

"Well now this just got interesting."21 said with a smile"I don't know about that form."

"Let's go."Apollo said as he flies after her.

Apollo claws her with his right arm as she blocks with her arms as she winces in pain as they left marks, then Apollo breaks her guard with a punch and kicks her in the gut as she grunted, then he kicks her to the air, 21 recovered and sends a laser beam in a arc as Apollo avoided it and charges his attack.

"Takes this."Apollo said as he sends multiple energy spirals as they turned into bats and they surrounded her as she screamed in pain, then Apollo charges a energy ball in his rigth hand made of ligth and darkness and appears next to her and fires it point blank range sending her flying to the ground making a huge crater.

Apollo flies down to the ground as he waited for a response, then she jumped out as she was covered in bruises and was angry.

"How can this be, no way, I won't lose."21 said as she powered up.

She charges at him as Apollo was blocking her punches then she fires a different attack:"Solar flare."Apollo was blinded as she kicked him to the ground.

"Now I'll finaly have my candy."21 said as she points at him with her finger as it charged a beam.

Then she stopped and she grabbed her head in pain, Apollo finally recovered his vision and saw her screaming.

"What, I thought I locked you out for good."21 said to herself.

Apollo was confused until it hit him, he charges at her with a chaotic blast and punches it in her gut making her scream and she was glowing then a britgh flashed consumed the place, when it dispersed Apollo opened his eye to see another 21 on the ground and sees the one that he was fighting standing there.

She looks up in anger and said:"I'll be back, mark my words, I will have my candy."then she flies away.

Apollo looks at the one on the ground then picks her up bridal style, she started to wake up, he sees that her eyes were the normal blue eyes that she had before, she saw him and asked:"Where am I?"

"In the outside world."Apollo said.

Then it hit her and good 21 said:"I remember I was trying to stop my evil half but then a flash appear."

"That was me, I seperated you from her."Apollo said.

"Oh I see, well I guess I should thank you since I was trapped there."Good 21 said.

"Yeah and the plus side effect was it weaken her, but I'm glad that I was able to get you out."Apollo said as he returned to normal as he smiled at her, Good 21 was surprised at his appearance and blushed as she looked away.

"Apollo."They looked up to see Goku and the rest approaching them, when they landed they noticed her.

"Uh, hey is that 21?"Goku asked.

"Well yes and no, this one is the good part that was locked away but I manged to sepearate them."Apollo said.

"21, it's good to see you free."16 said with a smile.

"16."Good 21 said with a smile.

Frieza laughed and said:"well it seems that you managed to do something to her."

"Yes after I seperated them it also cut her strenght in half."Apollo said.

"So that's why the power we felt got weaker."Vegeta said.

"Well I guess that means the bad 21 will be hiding now."Goku said.

"That's right if Apollo was able to defeat her before than she would try to get her strenght back to have a chance again."Gohan said.

Yubel stares at her not liking that she was close to Apollo like that, then she said:"well we gotta find the others and then find the other 21 while she's weaker."

"Right."Apollo said and then looks at Good 21"can you stand on your own."

"Oh yes I can."Good 21 said as she stands up, then they group flew to find another one of their friends.

Evil 21 was on a empty part in the moutains as she screamed in anger and said:"That cosmic force user gonna pay, while she is now gone, the cost was losing most of my power he will pay and I will have his power."

**Note:good 21 as appear and joined them, here I decided to cut her strenght in half as since the good side was seperated she gotten weaker kind like how Kami and Piccolo gotten weaker after they got seperated also to answer Bladeknightmare sorry but I don't feel confortable writing genderbend stories so I have to say no.**


	11. Chapter 11 Demon came back

**Chapter 11 Demon came back**

**I don't own Dragon ball super or Yugioh**

The group were flying to the next area in the rocky field, they were sensing another power and Goku was able to find one.

"I got one, Piccolo is their with Krillin."Goku said.

"That's good, we can help them before Evil 21 gets them."Gohan said.

"Even if their weak, if 21 gets them she would just be able to get stronger."Vegeta said.

"But theres something strange theres another presence there that seems familiar."Goku said.

"Well what are waiting for let's speed up."Apollo said as they went into hyper speed.

Piccolo, Krillin and Android 18 were their as they were badly hurt as the opponent they were facing was the demon Janemba as he was laughing.

"This guy pretty strong."Piccolo said.

"Yeah but where did he appear?"Krillin said scared.

"Whatever he came from we got to fight back."18 said.

Janemba laughed at them as he fired a energy blast fom his mouth then the blast was intercepted by another one from above.

"Guys."they looked above as the group landed next to them.

"Glad to you came."Piccolo said.

Krillin looks at them and sees Frieza, he got scared and said."What, what's Frieza doing here?"

Frieza laughed and said:"so the little bald one is still afraid of me."

"hey don't worry were in a temporary truce until we defeat the real mastermind."Apollo said.

18 noticed 16 and said:"16 but how are you back?"

"I'm not the same 16 that you know."16 said surprising her.

"But still it's good to see you big guy."Krillin said with a smile.

"So who's your friend."18 asked looking at 21.

"Oh I'm Android 21."Good 21 said.

"Wait your an android?"18 said confused.

"We will explain later now we have bigger things to worrie about."Yubel said they look at the enemy.

Goku and Vegeta look at Janemba and Goku said:"so that's why the energy I felt was familiar looks like 21 brought you back Janemba."

"Hmph, well this time I'll be the on to defeat you."Vegeta said as Janema started to laugh maniacally at them.

"Oh come on Vegeta let me fight him."Goku said.

"Oh please last time you fought him in his previous form now I'll take a shot at him."Vegeta said.

"That's not fair Vegeta last time was different."Goku said.

"Oh really remember when you took my chance of finishing off Frieza."Vegeta said.

"Well I-I didn't have much of a choice."Goku said as he was nervous.

"So stay out my way and will call it even."Vegeta said.

"But didn't I safe you with Monaka help when that clone almost killed you aren't we even."Goku said.

"Tch, you just had to bring that up, just stay out of my way."Vegeta said and in the background Frieza was getting mad.

"Oh come on just let me fight him for a bit."Goku said.

"A bit do you think me as a fool."Vegeta said.

"That's enough."Frieaza yelled getting their attention"if you really want to fight him then do it at the same time you annoying monkeys."

"Oh yeah good point."Goku said.

"Great not I have to fight him along side you again."Vegeta said as he and Goku got into their stances.

Janemaba birngs otu his sword and charges at them, Goku and Vegeta dodged the attackas they ganged up on him, Goku punches at as Janemba blocks it with a hand, Vegeta goes to kicks then Janemba teleports away as Vegeta hits Goku.

"Ow, Vegeta look where you hitting."Goku said

"Oh don't be a baby and concentrate on the fight."Vegeta said Janemba appears again as Goku and Vegeta turn Super Saiyan.

Goku and Vegeta charge at Janemba as they as throw a barrage of punches as Janemba backed away, Janemba tails grabbed Goku's arm and throws at Vegeta knocking them away, Janemba then cuts the air with his sword forming dimension shards and throws them at Goku and Vegeta, they noticed as they jumped to the air to avoid it, Janema started to power up and chages a energy blast with his mouth.

"Looks like he's not playing around."Goku said sensing the power.

"Well then let's just finish him off."Veget said.

"Right."Goku said as they charged up their attacks.

"Galick Gun."Vegeta charges his beam.

"Kamehame."Goku does the same.

Janemba fires the attack along with Goku and Vegeta"Ha" their beams merged as they overpowerd Janembas as he was sent flying to a moutain, the he falls to the ground unconscious, Vegeta and Goku powered off as they landed on the ground.

"Phew that was a good fight."Goku said.

"Hmph he was bit stronger than what we faced but that was nothing."Vegeta said.

Then a bit it as they got shocked as Janemba turned into a cupcake, then to flies to the air as the Evil 21 grabbed it and eats it, then after eating she powered up getting stronger.

"Thanks for the snack you idiots."Evil 21 said.

"Wait why does she look like 21?"18 asked.

"She's the evil side of our 21 that I was able to seperate."Apollo explained.

"And looks like she got stronger from eating that creature."Yubel said.

"That's right after you took most of my power I need to get it back so I guess I have to make more candy."Evil 21 said.

"Oh really well do you think we will just let you leave."Frieza said as they prepared to fight.

Evil 21 laughed and said:"you think that I would be that stupid to just appear without being able to escape." she puts her fingers on her forehead and vanishes surprising them.

"Wait, she used instant transmission."Goku said surprised.

"Great now it be a pain to find her."Vegeta said.

"She needs to avoid fighting now because of her weakened state so she going to turn others to candy like the clones and other fighters as well."Apollo said.

"That's right we can't let her get that chance."Gohan said.

"But what is she after?"Krillin asked.

"She is after the Cosmic force users."Good 21 said.

"Yeah we got that when we met her but why?"Apollo asked.

"You see since the power of cosmic force is said to help those to break theri limits and give them unique powers based on the user, she decided to absorb the strongest to both become stronger and satisfy her hunger."Good 21 explained.

"Whai her hunger?"Goku asked.

"Yes we have a increndible hunger that makes her go after strong fighters to turn them into candy to eat them."Good 21 said.

"She is correct, I left so that I could find help for 21 and found Yubel."16 said as he looks at Yubel.

"I see, well I can help if your hunger is still a problem."Yubel said making Good 21 smile.

"Also we will take care off, so 21 don't worry if she wants me than I will fight back."Apollo said and Good 21 smiled at his kind and brave nature.

"Well if we already done talking can we now hurry up to find the next ones before she does."Frieza said.

"Oh right, well let's go."Goku said as they fly off to the next place

Apollo and Good 21 were fying next to each other and 21 decided to talk with him"Apollo I should say that I'm sorry formy other side trying to eat you, if I had control over her you wouldn't be in danger and this whole mess wouldn't even begin in the first place."

"Hey don't worry, even the strongest have their limits, even if you were able tohave some control she would still try to force you so now your safe."Apollo said making her blush a bit"and we need to stop her, she will harm the people of Earth and I won't let her."

"I wish I was at least strong enough to help, but she is now stronger than me after absorbing Janemba."Good 21 said.

"Then let me help you, with enough training through fighting these clones you can become stronger too so you can even be at my level."Apollo said.

"Apollo, thank you."Good 21 said with a smile.

Yubel was watching them intereact and didn't like it, she was getting too close to Apollo, they were a couple yet this 21 was getting a bit too confortable around hims so she needs to know what 21 trully feels about him.

Evil 21 was now in the city as she was now snacking on a clone she found, after she ate she said:"Well it's better than nothing but I'm still nowhere near strong enough to fight him, that damn cosmic force user if I had her locked away forever I wouldn't have the most delicious sweet of all, but no use getting frustrated now I got a nice boost after eating that other guy, but now they would just be finishing off them before I get a chance so I must get to others before they can kill them."

She looks up ahead and said:"so just you wait Apollo after I get my streght to a greater level you will be mine." she then smirked at that thought of it.

Apollo felt a sense of dread and Yubel noticed it and said:"Apollo what's wrong?"

"I felt like great danger was going to happen to me."Apollo said.

"It must be her, but we still have a chance while she is still weakened."Good 21 said.

"Yeah, that psycho might think she will get again but this time I won't fall for those tricks again."Apollo said detemined as they all were getting close to the next area.

**Note:Janemba appeared I wanted to add a few villains that didn't appear in Fighterz so if anyone as a certain villain they would like to see please put it in the reviews and Evil 21 is trying to get her power back becuase she isn't stupid to to fight them again in a weakened state even more after Apollo fought her so he knows most of her moves.**


End file.
